


sometimes the silence guides the mind

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: College AU, Fluff ??, M/M, deaf!Ian, smut ??, very little tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian and mickey meet in college. ian cant hear a word mickey's saying but pretends he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes the silence guides the mind

**Author's Note:**

> hi ok i havent written fanfiction in a very long time, and this is like the first time ive ever written a gallavich fic so ......  
> this is inspired by the song 'sweater weather' because i love the neighbourhood  
> also i dont curse at all but it cant be a shameless fic without cursing amiright  
> im like making this up as i go & my first time at smut so im sorry if its trash lol  
> ian is 18 mickey is 19

Ian never thought he'd make it to college. Hell, he'd never thought he'd make it anywhere after he stopped being able to hear. Word got out that he was gay and screwing his 40 year old boss, and the next thing he knew; a bat to the head left him with eardrums failing to work. There was treatment available for him, but it cost way too much for the rest of the Gallaghers to be able to do anything. So by 16, Ian Gallagher was deaf and settled for learning ASL, how to read lips, and how to properly form speech, concealing that he was unable to hear.

Yeah, it sucked. A lot. And it was a lot of work. But he'd rather have to learn all this bullshit for something he didn't cause or could control so he'd be more normal. And yeah, sometimes he shed a tear or two because he knew he didn't deserve to lose his hearing, and he didn't deserve to be gay in a ghetto neighborhood. But, he realized he wasn't some handicap sob story, and he was Ian-fuckin-Gallagher. They survived through shit like roaches. 

Now that he graduated from high school and onto the real world, he was more fucked than ever. It was already hard for him to make friends because no one wanted to be friends with a faggot-Gallagher. He'd considered himself pretty lucky that he even got accepted to a college and got a single dorm, but he was afraid, most definitely. Would anyone like him? Would he like his classes? Would he be homesick? Would his family miss _him_? All the questions bundled his head like he was a grain of sugar in an ant colony.

"Hey man, don't worry so much. Make new friends, get some dick, okay? Preferably someone not 10 years older than you." Lip commented before Ian was off to college.

"Oh fuck off" Ian said, not bite to his words.

"Seriously, though. If you need any help, I'm always up for a call. You got this Ian."

"Can I have his bed when he's gone? Bunk bed's not doing much for hiding my shit anymore."

"CARL!" Fiona exclaimed, as she always did. She rolled her eyes and sighed a whatever before walking towards Ian, making sure he could see her lips. "I'll miss ya kid. Just, do your best out there, okay?" Her eyes too watery and her skin filled with too much worry for Ian's liking, reminding him that he won't be able to see the bunch for a while. They all gathered into a too tight group hug before Ian left to catch his taxi.

"I'll be back for breaks guys, don't miss me too much." 

Once he entered the taxi, 5 minutes into the ride, he wanted to go back already. God was he royally fucked.

-

The cold weather biting him in the ass along with the color stained leaves falling didn't help with his already cold mood.

He already missed his family more than ever even if they were only a 40 minute drive away and it didn't help that he didn't have any alcohol to drown out his feelings and worry for his first class tomorrow, literature. Ian wanted to become a english teacher since his dream of becoming an officer in the army was crushed by the fact that he wasn't very good at math and stopped trying once he couldn't hear what the coach was saying in Junior ROTC. 

For now, he could only look at the bright- _ish_ side. He made it out of the shithole-southside despite being very gay and deaf, and into college. He had a goal set, just like he did before he went deaf. It was only the matter of reaching the goal.

-

It was 10 in the morning when the redhead's phone vibrated violently underneath his pillow. He was temporarily blinded from the window (which he left the blinds open for god-knows-why), and found the environment he was in unsettling. Until he realized that he was at college, making use of his life. He practically slumped off the bed, not helping that he only slept for 4 hours from the fear of what was today; his first real day at college. Without thinking much, he grabbed his toiletries and clothes and headed for the showers. 

The lukewarm water felt amazing against his skin, like it was readying him for the day. He scrubbed away the sleep from his eyes and stood there for a while after cleaning himself up, and heading out. 

Well, he _was_ ready to head out but then found that he forgot to bring his towel, so he tugged on his used boxers that clinged on to his wet skin. He wasn't ashamed of his body because even though he had quit ROTC, he still went to the gym frequently to stay in shape. But still, he didn't want anyone to see what he had behind his thin, soaked boxers.

He speed-walked through the hallways like his life depended on it, but wasn't quite paying attention to who he bumped into.

"-atch yourself, dickhead." Is what Ian saw when he quickly looked up to apologize when he dropped to the floor to collect his things, and he could already make out what the first letter was. The guy he'd bumped into was holding what he assumes was stuff needed for a shower ( _including a towel_ ) looked down at him, then his crotch. Ian said nothing so far, even when the guy raised his eyebrows to his fuckin hairline with a smirk and scoff, like he almost felt sorry for him. 

After that, the guy turned around to continue his walk to the showers, and Ian couldn't help but stare at his ass as he left.

-

Ian already emailed all of his professors to let them know that he couldn't hear, but would like to be treated as if he could, meaning they didn't have to sign or anything. During literature, the professor hardly turned his back to the board, and when he did, he never spoke. He at least hoped he didn't speak when he had his back turned. The Gallagher was slumped on his elbow, chewing on his pen while staring at his notebook, hoping that well-written notes would appear without him writing anything down. He continued staring at his professor intently so he could make out what he was saying under his bushy stache that went along with his grey, balding head. That was until he felt something thrown to his head.

"What the hell?" he whispered, trying his best not to disturb the class while turning to see who threw the pen (that was on the floor from the attack) at his head. It was the same douchebag from earlier.

"Move your fuckin head, can't see shit." the guy with jet black hair slicked back mumbled with that same stupid-kindofsexy-smirk.

But that was a lie, Mickey could see perfectly well. He just wanted to annoy the redhead with a (from the looks of it) monstrous dick. Ian rolled his eyes and glued them to the professor, actually trying to make sense of what he was saying for another 40 minutes.

-

Ian was ready to eat after class, since he didn't have any other ones on Monday. He grabbed his nearly empty, old and beatup, Jansport backpack and stuffed his notebook in before walking down the steps and towards the door. He was nearing his dorm when a smack to the head woke him from his thoughts.

He whipped himself around and yelled,"What the fuck?!"

It was the same fuckin brunette with that smirk and actually shorter than he thought.

"did you not hear me tell you to move your stupid head outta the way or were you just being annoying?" He actually couldn't, but he wasn't ready to admit that to a stranger.

"Look, man, I'm really fucking hungry and being annoyed by a shortstack who probably thinks his shit doesn't stink," Ian was hoping that his voice wasn't trembling to make him seem weak,"I just wanna go eat, okay? So pick on someone your own size, jesus."

"Fine. Are you gonna invite me to eat though?"

The redhead looked side to side as if the stranger was joking. "Why the hell should I do that?"

"'Cause it seems like I'm the only one who's talked to you the whole day, and if not, I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson since your head made me miss out on mine." The shorter teen cracked his tattooed knuckles, like it was intimidating the other boy, which was like 6 inches taller than him. Ian was just really hungry and ready to leave college on his first day so he gave in.

"Fine. Lemme just drop off my stuff, and get my money. And you better bet your ass youre paying for yourself."

The Gallagher quickly went in and out of his dorm, almost regretting his decision on going to eat with the really attractive but irritating teenager. They began walking to a diner on campus, and Ian remembered he didn't even know this kid's name.

"What's your name?" He turned so he could read off the teen's plump, pink lips that he may or may not have wanted to kiss.

"Mickey."

- 

Ian and Mickey became friends almost too quickly, and it was no longer Mickey who was obnoxious.

They were sharing a cigarette on Ian's bed that was too small for two people, shoulder to shoulder, before Ian looked away from his phone as Mickey blew smoke from his nose.

"Hey Mick, why shouldn't you eat a clock?" The brunette was about ready to give Ian a shiner for telling lame jokes all the time.

A moment of silence, knowing Mickey would just stink-eye Ian until he finished his joke.

"Because it's time-consuming!" Ian giggled for a bit while Mickey was wondering if cigarettes got Ian high.

"What do you call a redhead that keeps telling annoying fuckin jokes?" This time, Mickey was the one to ask.

"What?" Ian asked, turning to face Mickey and actually surprised Mickey had a joke as they passed the cigarette.

"Dead."

Ian sucked in the cancerous nicotine into his lungs before letting out a "Damn." with the smoke and a smile.

Mickey chuckled when he got the reaction out of the redhead.

-

Mickey could've sworn it was the crap weed another freshman sold to him, or even the heat of the moment.

"Mick.... do you ever like think of space? And how it's so big like, there might be other people out there?"

"Damn, you sound like you're getting high for the first time."

"Might be." Ian said, still facing Mickey.

There was only the sound of Mickey's heavy metal playing at a low volume, but the bass loud enough for Ian to feel, until Ian said,"You know, you're really hot."

The thug stayed silent. He knew Ian was as gay as he was because of that one day he walked in on Ian jerking off vigorously to very gay porn, but Ian didn't know that Mickey was into dick. Specifically, his.

"Shit, did I say that?" Ian shrugged while laying down now, tapping his fingers on his sculpted abdomen, the joint still burning in between tattooed fingers. Green met blue, and all Mickey could think was _fuck it_.

The older teen put out the already dead joint on the ashtray sitting on the bed and he pinned the redhead, holding his hands on each side of his head. And he went in.

Mickey swore that nothing could ever feel this right. His dad would've beat the shit outta him for saying such a faggy thing, kill him maybe for doing such a thing as kissing a _male_ Gallagher. But the thought of hiding from his prick of a father wasn't even in his mind. All he could think of is how he wanted Ian to fuck him while attacking his bottom lip, tasting weed and cheap pizza rolls.

-

" _Fuck!_ " 

"Are you almost there, baby?" Ian continued slamming all 9 inches into Mickey, the first time they fucked not facing each other, making it hard to tell for Ian if Mickey was saying anything.

Mickey just nodded, getting his breath knocked out of him as Ian started jerking him off with the hand that wasn't gripping onto Mickey's hips, creating bruises that would last a while. Ian felt the tight knot in his stomach ready to untie, so he just went with his instincts and shoved his finger that was on Mickey's dick and into the older teen's salivating mouth, tongue swirling around the digit like he loved the taste of it.

They came at the same time, both extremely turned on from the sex that felt like they were just fighting without the fists and blood. Once they were done with their high, they collapsed next to each other on the bed that _really_ was too small for two people.

"Ian, I think I lo-" This time, Ian wasn't facing him, but Mickey was still in his arms like they were his home and he was homesick. So Ian felt the vibrations.

"Mickey, you know I can't hear you right?"

"What the fuck do you mean?" Mickey quickly detached from Ian, almost falling off the bed, now angry- furious even.

_Is Ian just saying that to get away from hearing Mickey say that he loved him for the first time? Did Ian not love him? They've been dating for almost 7 months now, how could Ian not love him but not get tired of him for 207 days?_

"Mick, I'm deaf!"

"What the f- how?! You're talking to me right now! You've been talking to me forever, what the fuck Ian?"

"There's something called reading lips, Mick. I've just been pretending... people treat me like I'm a fuckin handicap if I let them know I'm deaf. It's just easier this way."

Mickey sighed. Why would Ian keep this away from him for so long? He just settled back into Ian's arms, too exhausted to argue.

"For how long?" The brunette turned Ian's head to look at his lips.

"Since I was 16, got fag bashed, 'cause you know how the southside is. Pretty sure it was one of your brothers."

The older teen let silence fill the room, as if it was the words Ian didn't need to say. It let Mickey put the pieces together. 

It was dead silent besides Mickey's soft snores, the rise and fall of his stomach steadying Ian's ongoing thoughts. The Gallagher held tighter to Mickey, never wanting to let this boy go.

"Think I love you too."

Ian wasn't sure who said it.

Mickey was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know that ian being deaf and wanting to become an english teacher doesnt make much sense but i literally have no idea what other major he would have and if deaf people can be teach, so im sorry if it bothers some of you guys im a very clueless person lol  
> hope you enjoyed pls leave comments & kudos


End file.
